Return to Rosewood
by xConcr3t3 Jungl3 5urf3r
Summary: "There's nothing half so pleasant as coming home again." –Margaret Elizabeth Sangster Well, Margaret had no clue how right she was in the case of Aria and Jason when they return to Rosewood. Sequel to Let Me Be Your Affliction.
1. Chapter 1: We Got Us

Summary: "There's nothing half so pleasant as coming home again." –Margaret Elizabeth Sangster Well, Margaret had no clue how right she was in the case of Aria and Jason when they return to Rosewood. Sequel to Let Me Be Your Affliction.

_.- -" "- -._

(… .(_\.../_)… )

{ _"...=-... } _ _ _ _ {.. .-=..."_}  
>xConcr3t3_Jungl3_5urf3r<br>presents  
>Return to Rosewood<br>Pretty Little Liars Fan-Fiction  
>by<br>Thatcher McCallan  
>{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}<p>

xXx  
>They say life's not a love song<br>I think everybody's all wrong  
>So far, forever sounds good to me<br>xXx

In the darkest hours before dawn, the cries of a bawling baby boy ripped Aria Montgomery from her comatose-like slumber. For a brief second, the thought of waking the man next to her and having him take this one, but the moment those hauntingly hazel orbs found themselves gazing at the slumbering suitor with exhaustion evident in his features from working obscene hours and being haunted by obscure nightmares of his sister, she changes her mind.

Besides, she didn't really mind the lack of sleep, the odd hours... no. She loved being a mother, his mother, more than life itself. Pulling the sheets to the side, legs that feel like they're made of lead are dangled from the edge of the bed until they find hardwood and she pushes her fatigued body upright.

Aria: "Hang on baby, Momma's coming."

Shuffling out of the bedroom and down the hall into the baby's room, the cool hardwood beneath her bare feet transforms to the soft texture of carpeting in the nursery where her baby boy continued testing his lungs. Reaching into the crib slender arms scoop up the bawling baby boy and draw him near.

Aria: "Logan, what's the matter, huh?"

She asks in that soft yet joyful tone that most people seem to take around babies as she takes on a bounce and rock routine she'd mastered over the past four months. Bringing him up slightly she presses a little kisses across the blonde fuzz that covered his head and the baby snaps his eyes open and immediately stopping his tantrum, replacing sobs with squeals.

Jason: "I always knew you had magic kisses."

His voice came from behind her and her smile brightens up a hint more. Those magnificently hazel eyes brighten up a bit as they stay locked with the hazel-green eyes of the baby boy in her arms.

Aria: "Who's that? Is that your daddy?"

Almost instantly Logan's eyes light up and the edges of his lips curl into a smile as his eyes move in the direction of the voice. Her eyes to move up towards Jason leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his muscle adorned chest and a sleepy little smile crossing over his lips. Once the little guy's eyes found his daddy his tiny arms start waving and both of the parents watched on with amusement drawing near to one another meeting in the center of the room.

An arm wraps around Aria and he presses a kiss to her temple before using his free hand to tickle Logan and beings cooing at him with laughter dancing in his eyes. Then a bottle and two Once Upon A Times later, Logan finally falls back into lulled slumber and Jason gingerly lays his son into the comfort of his crib. Then he found a comfort of his own when slender arms slink around his waist and he shifts to let her in before pressing a kiss to her temple.

Aria: "Sometimes it just doesn't feel real, ya' know?"

He knows exactly what she means. There're still times, certain instances, when he has to pinch himself just to prove that it isn't a dream, that his reality is better than any dream he could conjure. He nods slowly, understanding taking hold of his features, as his eyes flicker down to his sleeping son.

Jason: "If you were to ask me a year and a half ago, how I pictured my life would be today, I'd probably have given you some half-baked answer that doesn't even compare to how amazing my life with you is Aria Montgomery. So yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

It was words like that capturing her heart and setting it ablaze that assured her she made the right choice leaving the only world she ever knew to start a life with him and their son. She turns to fully face him occupying the space between him and the crib and luscious lips curl up into an ear-to-ear smile. He believed she should patent that smile because nobody could melt the ice around his heart like she could with the mere flicker of that million dollar smile. Nobody made him feel this way, well with the exception of their son.

Aria: "No regrets?"

There's a coy smile on his lips as he playfully ponders it a moment earning him a playful shove of the shoulder. After a stint of laughter, he leans forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss before responding with seriousness etched into his tone.

Jason: "Absolutely none."

xXx  
>We've got love baby<br>It don't sound like much maybe  
>But there ain't no way that's not enough<br>'Cause we got us  
>xXx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: God Gave Me You

Summary: "There's nothing half so pleasant as coming home again." –Margaret Elizabeth Sangster Well, Margaret had no clue how right she was in the case of Aria and Jason when they return to Rosewood. Sequel to Let Me Be Your Affliction.

Author Note: Hey everyone. Sorry the update took so long but I fractured my wrist so typing has become a bit of a challenge but since you're all such loyal reviewers, I couldn't give up.

_.- -" "- -._

(… .(_\.../_)… )

{ _"...=-... } _ _ _ _ {.. .-=..."_}  
>xConcr3t3_Jungl3_5urf3r<br>presents  
>Return to Rosewood<br>Pretty Little Liars Fan-Fiction  
>by<br>Thatcher McCallan  
>{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}<p>

Chapter Two: God Gave Me You

xXx  
>I've been a walking heartache<br>I've made a mess of me  
>The person that I've been lately<br>Ain't who I wanna be

But you stay here right beside me  
>And watch as the storm blows through<br>And I need you  
>xXx<p>

It seemed like a typical morning in the Montgomery-DiLaurentis flat filling its occupants with a lulled sense of comfort that Aria use to only dream about. Because, in Rosewood, if you let you let yourself slip into this state, you might also slip right into A's clutches. But that was a worry long forgotten… or at least that's what she thought.

But when she checked her email, she found the world she left in her review mirror now resting in her inbox. Her breath hitched in her throat instantaneously and she moved the mouse to click onto the message waiting to exhale as she read it in her head. Then it's expelled and breathing seems to be an almost impossible task, the news weighing down her heart and pushing the air from her lungs. That's how he finds her frozen in front of the computer in her art room.

Jason: "'Ey Aria, What's wrong?"

He questioned with concern weighing down his brow as he moved to her side and crouches down on bended knee spinning her chair to face him. Other than his own reflection, he saw nothing in her eyes giving her an almost catatonic stare. Taking her hands from her lap where they fell, green bores into hazel desperate for any flicker of a response.

Jason: "Babe, talk to me. What's wrong?"

The sternness of his tone shakes the brunette from her stupor enough to cause tears to spring into her eyes as they move back to the screen. Not quite sure what to do, his eyes followed hers back to the computer screen and as he took in the words, strong arms found themselves enveloping his fiancé in an embrace as if somehow he could protect her from the words on the screen.

But he knew it was a fruitless effort.

Pulling back, he cups her face with gentle hands, a thumb wiping the fallen tears away. He rakes his brain for any words of comfort to provide to the woman he loves but, when you're world is turning to hell, when you find so many have been broken because of your departure, how do you make it okay with words?

Jason: "We'll jump on the next plane," he assures nodding slowly until she finds her head bobbing up and down in response. "Everything's going to be okay. I'll get on the phone with Peter and we'll make sure Spence, Hannah, and Emily get off these trumped up charges and…"

He stopped short of his statement, eyes darting to the floor. It snapped the brunette from her trance and drove her to speak.

Aria: "And what?"  
>Jason:"We've been running long enough, babe. It's time we return to Rosewood," he says with a certainty before adding the reason behind his confidence. "If not for us then for Logan. He deserves to know his grandparents, aunts, and uncle. And they deserve to know him, too."<p>

xXx  
>Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs<br>God gave me you for the days of doubt  
>And for when I think I lost my way<br>There are no words here left to say, it's true  
>God gave me you<br>Gave me you  
>xXx<p>

The sounds of her son's laughter meshed in with the chimes and songs of his toys led the brunette up the stairs and up to her bubbly baby boy's room and to his doorway where she stopped and took a minute to enjoy the view. Little Logan was ecstatic, laughter bubbling in his belly and fizzing into the air as his daddy made animated faces with each press of the toy piano keys and Logan followed in suit banging merrily at the keys his daddy hit.

They were her world and she'd never trade a single second with them for anything but after learning the rest of the liars had been framed for Allie's death, she can't help but wonder what would have happened if she stayed in Rosewood. Would they have defeated A? Would everyone else get the fairytale she'd been living for the past year and change? Would she have made a difference at all? Thoughts swirled around in her mind but the sound of her baby boy saying the word that she'd been trying to get him to say since far before it was in the realm of possibilities shakes her from her thoughts.

Logan: Ma'ma!

Jason's attention moved to his fiancé with a bit of surprise and a whole lot of pride and he saw the same swirling around in her as well. It was exactly what she needed right now. He knew how nervous she was to return to Rosewood, face the ghosts of their pasts and face the future of uncertainty. He was nervous too, though he fought to hide it. He didn't want to have to return to face his father and the rest of the family that didn't know there relationship. In fact, for all he knew, Peter and Aria are the only two that know.

He smiles as she takes a seat next to him and pulled Logan into her lap wrapping her arms around his waist as he continues to play with the rainbow colored piano keys. As Jason reaches down to hit one of the piano keys, she catches him off guard.

Aria: "Thank you."  
>Jason: "…For Logan because I'm pretty sure I can't take all the credit on that one."<p>

She can't help but smile. He always had a way of bringing her happiness no matter what cloud hung over head.

Aria: "No, well I mean I'm thankful for him too, but what I meant was thank you for being you... for being so strong through all of this."

Now he was the one smiling as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Jason: "You're welcome but if anything I should be thanking God because you're what makes me strong and he gave me you and Logan."

xXx  
>On my own I'm only<br>Half of what I could be  
>I can't do without you<br>We are stitched together  
>And what love has tethered<br>I pray we never undo  
>xXx<p>

Author's note: Hey everybody. I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I know I enjoyed writing it. And I just wanted to take a moment to stop and thank those of you that took the time to review. It definitely lights a fire under my butt and gets me updating faster.

PrettyLittleFan  
>rjt040190<br>Layla Wolffe  
>TheEpicness239<br>Alexis  
>Danica<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Hello, Ella

Summary: "There's nothing half so pleasant as coming home again." –Margaret Elizabeth Sangster Well, Margaret had no clue how right she was in the case of Aria and Jason when they return to Rosewood. Sequel to Let Me Be Your Affliction.

Author Note: Hey everyone. Here's a new chapter of R2R. I regret to inform you after this chapter the story will be on a month long hiatus. I sent a few chapters of my new book out to a publisher and she;s interested but I gotta finish it. SO I've got to give it my undivided attention then I'll be back in full swing. I promise. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and support. You're all amazing

_.- -" "- -._

(… .(_\.../_)… )

{ _"...=-... } _ _ _ _ {.. .-=..."_}  
>xConcr3t3_Jungl3_5urf3r<br>presents  
>Return to Rosewood<br>Pretty Little Liars Fan-Fiction  
>by<br>Thatcher McCallan  
>{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}<p>

Chapter Three: Ella

The more things change, the more they stay the same. Rosewood hadn't changed a bit in essence but at the same time it had. She used to think it was a world in and of itself and now that she had actually seen the world, it seemed smaller, a drop in the greater existence. A lot had changed over the past year and a half… she had changed a lot in the past year and a half but she was still the same person she'd always been. Just more. So the same rule should apply to her mother and father should be the same forgiving people they've always been, correct?

God, she sure hoped so.

The moment they returned home, they pretty much dropped their bags at Jason's childhood home that he couldn't bring himself to part with and through a bit of convincing, Aria convinced Jason that visiting her parents right away would be best course of action. And standing on the porch with Aria he knew there was no turning back now as Ella opened the door and Aria's heart soared.

Aria: "Mom."

A stunned shock is apparent in every feature, every line of the mother as she turns to look at her long lost daughter. A wild torrent of emotion shined in her eyes that made Jason think of a wild animal cornered and this note should have been taken into account but, from everything he knew about Ella, he figured it was just his protective nature. The gap between the two women vanishes and Aria gasps in surprise as her mother threw her arms around her.

Her return to Rosewood felt foreign until now. The moment her mother wrapped her in a bone crushing, oxygen depriving hug that she truly felt at home. She gives into the hug whole-heartedly causing the edges of his lips to curl up into a smile. She'd missed her family; she'd try to hide it but some nights he'd catch her looking at their picture even shedding tears sometimes. And he knew it wasn't fair of him to ask her to run away but he never had a family that he couldn't live without or parents who actually cared.

But watching them showed just how much she cared… how emotional this experience truly was.

And he'd only gotten a taste. The moment's emotions turned. Every sleepless night wondering what had happened to her daughter, every lost moment, every spiteful belief that she failed as a mother, every moment her heart broke thinking of Aria came out with an impassioned SMACK! The mother's right hand exploded across the daughter's face- the one and only time she smacked her offspring- and immediately a raging pain equivalent to a knife slash followed both emotionally and physically.

Taken off guard by the slap, Aria stumbled backwards on the porch and quite possibly off if it wasn't for Jason reaching out and catching her, balancing the jilted teen. She couldn't understand and judging by the way Ella looked at her, neither could she. Both are too shocked to speak and the only sign of movement was Aria bringing a hand to the handprint pounding in her cheek and Ella bringing her hands to her mouth. And for a moment everyone stands their ground until Ella stumbles over the remorse she felt the moment she felt the collision of her hand with Aria's face.

Ella: "Uh- I'm uh."

Seeing the tears in both Montgomery women's eyes threatening to fall was Jason's call to action. Trying to be the peacekeeper, he moves between them turning his head back and forth throughout his negotiating.

Jason: "Obviously there's a lot of conflicting emotions here, a lot that needs to be discussed like rational adults."

Again controlling the wild torrent that came with a year and a half of grief came out in an explosion of negativity counterproductive to what everyone wanted. A bitter scoff slips through her lips as she spoke more to herself than anyone.

Ella: "She's not an adult." *louder as if trying to speak over the disbelief shining in their eyes.* "She's not an adult. She's a child… my child."

Child. Hearing the word made her think of Logan and how she hopes to God he'll never feel the way about her the way she feels about her own mother this very moment. Shaking her head, Aria gave her mother one last look of disgust before turning heel and walking away to go pick up Logan from the Hastings.

Aria: "And your child has a child she should really be getting back to." *to Jason* "I'll see you back at the house. I gotta walk… clear my head a bit."

With Aria gone Jason found himself standing across from his stunned in-law until her legs turned to jelly- without a doubt due to the bomb being dropped in such an unexpected way- and he found himself springing forward supporting her before she fell. Sighing heavily, Jason knew he was in for one hell of a night.

xXx

As an olive branch of sorts, he reaches out a cup of chamomile tea for her to take but her eyes were in a downcast undoubtedly replaying the emotional downpour of events that'd just transpired. And he couldn't blame her so he reached over her shoulder and placed it down in the line of sight. Then he takes a step back patiently waiting for her to realize it was in front of her and take it before he moved to the other side of the table and plopped down into his seat.

Jason: "You ever hear that saying about how daughters turn into their mothers?"

His question shakes the mother of two from her trance again, dark chocolate eyes moving up and narrowing in on the man that took her daughter away. She didn't want to think like that but looking at him sitting across from her with innocence in his features… she couldn't help it. She hates him for ever pushing her into the situation and it leaked into her tone.

Ella: "I have."  
>Jason: "Well I never trusted in it 'til you Montgomery women came along. *sees disbelieving look* I'm serious. You've both got this deep love for art and literature. You're all heart and fire…That's why seeing each other blew up the way it did; you're wired the same."<p>

He was trying… she'd give him that much but the way he knew her and her daughter when she knew relatively nothing about him seemed unfair. She was mad at him, mad at the world, and mostly mad at herself but she couldn't see the last part yet. So she focused the backlash on him, the easy target at the time.

Ella: "So it has nothing to do with you stealing her away from us? Of course you wouldn't take any responsibilities."

Trying to get through to this woman- this woman who was as stubborn as the daughter he never beat in an argument- was futile when she was angry like this. And she'd blame herself in time and then the healing could begin but right now couldn't happen. So he stood up, gave her one last look then slammed her with a dose of reality before departing.

Jason: "Look, I know this isn't what you want to hear but there's a lot you don't know about your daughter and you can blame it on us running away or you can own up to the fact you haven't known her since Iceland and fight like hell to know the amazing woman your daughter has become. Because, if you don't, you're going to lose her… really, truly lose her; and if anything Aria's said about you is true then I'm sure that's the last thing you wanted."

Review!  
>And thanks to all of those that took the time to for the last chapter:<p>

Alexis  
>Danica<br>TheEpicness239  
>Reviewer<br>Layla Wolffe  
>PrettyLittleFan<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Signal Fire

Summary: "There's nothing half so pleasant as coming home again." –Margaret Elizabeth Sangster Well, Margaret had no clue how right she was in the case of Aria and Jason when they return to Rosewood. Sequel to Let Me Be Your Affliction.

Author Note: Hey everyone. So, I've decided that my Fanfiction couldn't be casted aside, especially when I've got people waiting eagerly for the next chapter. I don't own PLL or the lyrics to Signal Fire by Snow Patrol.

_.- -" "- -._

(… .(_\.../_)… )

{ _"...=-... } {.. .-=..."_}  
>xConcr3t3_Jungl3_5urf3r<br>presents  
>Return to Rosewood<br>Pretty Little Liars Fan-Fiction

{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}

Chapter Four: Signal Fire

xXx  
>The perfect words never crossed my mind<br>'Cause there was nothing in there but you  
>I felt every ounce of me screaming out<br>But the sound was trapped deep in me  
>xXx<p>

That casual moment that comes with every step- the certainty of steady footedness that comes with a lifetime piling up- is a feeling Jason DiLaurentis finds solace in as he pads his way through the seemingly sleepy little town. It takes the edge off being home; it takes the edge off of knowing that within the darkness of the shadows demons lurk… watching, waiting to cause he and his family harm. And at least those problems were nice enough to stay in the shadows.

Now there were people, once trusted allies, ready to strike with malicious force for their inability to see that all he ever wanted to do was the right thing. All he wanted was to keep them safe from harm and inadvertently caused them more in the long run. Slipping his hands into the pockets of the stonewash jeans, Jason moves up Bridgewater Terrace and into the house he grew up in.

Stepping into the foyer, he casts aside his hoodie, too engrossed in finding his fiancé and son to even care where it lands. He starts up the stairs but the crackling of a fire from the living room stopped him and changed his course. He freezes in the doorway a moment taking in her sprawled out across the couch with a slumbering Logan tucked up in her arm. He'd of smiled at the sight if he didn't notice the tears brimming eyes as they stare at the fire, her mind clearly somewhere else; his best guess would be back on the porch with her mom.

She doesn't even realize he's back until he's sitting on the hardwood floor with his back pressed against the couch and his hand reaches up taking her hand into his and kissing it softly. The sweet gesture brings a smile to her face but it's weak compared to the ear to ear one he's used to. Patiently, he waits for her to speak, knowing she will when she's ready.

"You were right," she starts, words any man usually loves hearing but this wasn't a usual situation. "I shouldn't have just rushed in expecting everything to be as we left it."

"She's just mad, misguidedly so at you," he admits still feeling the weight of guilt on his already heavy shoulders. He was like that, willing to absorb all the blame always blaming himself for what's out of his control. "I wouldn't trade our time together in Paris for anything but it was wrong of me to take you away from everything here. I guess when you've been on your own for as long as I had, you can be blind to the fact that some people have people that care."

His life wasn't easy. That much she knew for certain… that behind that million dollar grin and heart aching to do good is a broken little boy living with guilt over not remembering the night his sister died, his belief his parents think they lost the wrong child, and discovering that the man next door throughout his childhood was actually his father. Those and many other burdens weighted down his heart and even broke it more times than he'll ever care to admit. So when he took blame upon himself for wanting to protect her, wanting them safe, and he talked about the painful parts of his past, she wanted to shout to the heavens to take the weight off him and let him know he was loved.

Shifting carefully, the brunette sat up taking Logan gingerly in her arms and stood reaching down to caress Jason's face with her hand as she stood. "Let's go to bed."

A sly smile crosses his face but a brow arches wondering how they went from him apologizing to her being at ease. "What about obsessing over mending fences with your mother?"

"It can wait 'til tomorrow," she starts like the past two hours of crying on and off never happened. "Because my fiancé just reminded me why all this trouble isn't so troubling."

They have all they'll ever need… each other.

xXx  
>In the confusion and the aftermath<br>You are my signal fire  
>The only resolution and the only joy<br>Is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes  
>xXx<p>

_Feet clumsily carry him forward as he stumbles over the rough terrain of a forest. Branches snap beneath bare feet as he moves deeper into the woods. Deeper, deeper, deeper until he can no longer hear the sounds that coincided with the chase, he ran. Then he stops, huffing and puffing like an obese chain-smoker running a marathon on a whim. The miserable feeling within was so great in intensity that he couldn't remember ever feeling this miserable, and he'd survived detox. A visibly shaking hand forces back sweat-drenched locks previously matted down against his forehead as gorgeous green searches for those responsible for his mangled arm and an absolutely unbearable explosion of pain ravaging his body from other means of torture._

_A phantom creak, possibly a snapping branch, sends fear tearing through his heart and his feet into overdrive desperately trying to carry him in the opposite direction. Feet react faster than his mind causing a displacement of weight and already heavy legs send him off balance; he didn't stand a prayer. Muscular, jean-clad legs stumble forward sending him crashing into a ghost from his past._

"_Ow! Walk much?" came the familiar cry stabbing him in the ears and shocking him into movement. _

_Firm hands to press into the earth giving him the needed momentum to push himself off and onto rough foliage and branches splashed across the forest's floor. In, out, in, out. Shallow labored breaths are pushed past pursed lips as he takes the necessary steps to get some air into his chest and eyes squeezed closed force themselves open to see ocean blue eyes boring into him. _

"_Allie?" he breathes with eyes as wide as a deer caught in the headlights. "B-but you're dead."_

_Shock numbs his body of the pain pounding through his being long enough for him to pull himself up from the cold, hard ground and stumbling forward, muscular arms reach forward taking her by the arms. _

"_I know. Sucks huh?"_

_Muscles in his neck contract__as he turns his head to the side slightly searching for any sign contradictive to the calm, cool exterior she displayed but his search comes up empty. No darting eyes, flaring nostrils, muscles twitching, nothing at all tears a hole in her reaction. Questions swirl around in his head, and angry twister of confusion, until he remembers what his mother told him when he asked why angels could fly if he couldn't. Her response permeates his brain; the soft tone of infinite patience and heart lulling him into a sense of understanding. _

'_Because angels don't carry the weight of burden.'_

_Biting his lower lip, Jason let out a long, drained breath before wrapping her in an embrace. And for a moment he stood, holding her never wanting to let her go, to lose her again. She even gave into his embrace not questioning the random act. Half the time they wanted to kill each other butting heads but seeing her again felt like finding the missing piece of a puzzle. You always love family… even when you couldn't stand them ninety-eight percent of the time. But their moment slips away when she whispers a grave warning. _

"_Tell my friends I'll be seeing them soon, Jae," she says in a voice barely above a whisper._

The warning ripped him back into reality, shooting upright in their bed with eyes widened in alarm. Damp sheets clung to his trembling body as he shot upright, sweat dripping from over-heated skin. The warning bellowed out in his head now, louder each time he replayed it while heavy breaths burst into the darkened air until a soft hand reached out and moved across his chest. It continued in its movement sliding up his body to his cheek to turn his attention to her.

The moment their gazes met strong arms wrap around the beautiful brunette for dear life, as if his embrace could shield her from the world. She allows him to hang on, trying not to let her worry run too deep before letting it spill out. "Jason, everything's okay. It- it was just another dream."

Taking a deep breath, he pulled back enough to give her some room without letting go entirely. Then gorgeous green bores into her with a seriousness that sends chill down her spine.

"Don't ever leave me."

"Wha-"

"Just promise me," he pleads needing to hear her say it, like her word would make it so.

"I promise."

With her reassurance, a calming wave washes over him enough to for him to slide down into the bed, an arm slinking gently around her to guide her onto his chest. The wild drumming of his heart only brought the brunette's concern higher. For the better part of their relationship, nightmares plagued him, sent him shooting up in the dead of night and even caused her fear but he'd never been so scared, so worried for her.

xXx  
>There you are standing right in front of me<br>There you are standing right in front of me  
>All this fear falls away to leave me naked<br>Hold me close 'cause I need you to guide me to safety  
>xXx<p>

A/N: Not the longest of entries but better than nothing, right? I just wanted to take a moment and thank those of you that stuck with me despite this epic delay and those of you that took the time to review on the last chapter:

Reviewer  
>Alexis<br>Prettylittlefan  
>Danica<br>4444  
>Layla Wolffe<p> 


End file.
